


שבוע הופך לשבועיים

by Daughter_of_hades



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_hades/pseuds/Daughter_of_hades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>זה היה המקור של  "לאט-לאט הימים חולפים" - לאט-לאט הימים חולפים הוא בעצם פיתוח של הפיקצר הזה</p>
    </blockquote>





	שבוע הופך לשבועיים

**Author's Note:**

> זה היה המקור של "לאט-לאט הימים חולפים" - לאט-לאט הימים חולפים הוא בעצם פיתוח של הפיקצר הזה

* * *

שבוע הופך לשבועיים,  שבועיים הופכים לחודש. חודש הופך לשנה, כך לאט לאט, הזמן עובר לו. ככל שהוא עובר, אתה מגלה שכקשה לך יותר לזכור איך היא נראתה כשהיא.... הבכן, חייכה זה מעט יותר מדי במחוז 12, אבל אתה זכית לראות מדי פעם את זוויות פנייה עולות מעט, ואת צחוקה המתגלגל כשצחקה מבדיחה שלך ושל קטניס.

לפעמים כשאתה הולך לישון, אתה נזכר בתקופה בה מאדג' הייתה "החברה היחידה של קטניס, קיימת חובה בלתי נראת להיות נחמד עלייה." וצוחק, צחוק מיואש, שגורם לשותפים שלך ממחוז 13 להביט בך במבט מוזר.

התחלתם באמת להכיר אחד את שנייה, רק כשקטניס עזבה.  היא הייתה באה באופן קבוע לבית של קטניס- או ליתר דיוק הבית של אמא של קטניס, אך כולם תמיד ידעו מי באמת מנהל את העסק.- בשבל לעזור לה ולפרים. המשפטים שאמרתם בהתחלה היו בסגנון ה"היי- היי."

 השתנו ל"תעבירי את המלח? – בבקשה- תודה רבה."

ולבסוף הפכו ל"למה קטניס מנשקת אותו? הוא עלוב. – כל כך. – בא לך לעשות משהו אחר הצהריים?- אתה באמת צריך לשאול?"

הופתעת לגלות כמה היא טובה במציאת מזון ביער. היא לא הייתה מסוגלת לירות, אבל היא ידעה לחפש מזון בצורה מעוררת השראה. לפעמים היית מעביר שעות בנסיון להבין כיצד היא למדה כל כך הרבה בנושא. כשסיפרה לך על הדודה שנאלצה להשתתף במשחקי הרעב, ועל כך ש;"אני בניגוד עלייה, החלטתי כבר בגיל צעיר שאני אלמד איך להסתדר ביער ולהילחם- למקרה שבאחר יום אחד." נזכרת כיצד הגבת כשצחקה את הצחוק – הצחוק הציני שלה, אותו כבר למדת להכיר- וסיפרה לך ולקטניס ביום האסיף, על כך שהשמלה מיועדת ל"מקרה בו אני איהיה האחת שתשלח לקפיטול." ולא הצלחת להתאפק יותר.

נישקת אותה.

קטניס ופיטה המשיכו להופיע על המסך, אך כרגע לך זה כבר לא שינה- אהבת מספיק את מי שלצידך, ובדרך פלא, אותה מעולם לא הבנת, גם היא אהבה אותך.  כשקטניס חזרה הביתה לבסוף מהמשחקים, בחרתם להעמיד פנים שאתם רק ידידים. עדיין היו המפגשים שלכם ביער, וליד שיח הפרחים ההוא, או אפילו זה שהגדרתם את עצמכם כ"מאורסים", אך לומר דבר כזה לקטניס, שהתארסה בסוף המשחקים הראשונים בחוסר בררה לפיטה ההוא...

יוצאי הדופן יהיו המקרים בהם יפגעו באחד מאיתנו, החלטתם, בעודכם מתנשקים ליד השיח, אבל לעולם לא ניתן לשמועה להגיע לקפיטול- בת של ראש העיר ובן הדוד של המנצחת במשחקים יהיו סיפור רציני שם- וקטניס כבר לעולם לא תוכל להסתיר מהם משהו. וכך קרו המקרים בהם בהם מאדג' הביאה לו את התרופות, בליל ההצלפה, או המקרה בו כשהשמיים התמלאו במסוקים של הקפיטול ואש, הדבר הראשון שעשית היה לחפש את מאדג'. לא טרחת לחשוב על פרים- עלייה הבטחת לקטניס שתשמור כשיצאה למשחקיי הרעב השניים.

מצאת את הגופה שלה באותו הלילה. כמעט ומומסת לחלוטין.

וכך קרה, שלאחר קרוב לשנה אתה יושב בתא שלך במחוז 13, והדברים היחידים עלייהם אתה חושב הם; מאדג', נקמה, והעובדה שכשקטניס תברח משהמשחקים השניים, תאלץ לספר לה שלא הגנת על אחותה הקטנה- ולהראות לה את גופתה של פרים.


End file.
